ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is an upcoming 2010 animated film, scheduling for release of June 4, 2010. It will be the fourth and final film into the ''Sonic X'' film series and nearly based onto the original TV series Sonic X (2003-2006), following by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007), Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (2008) and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009). It will be the first to release in IMAX. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog is planning to return to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise once again. Until now, new evil arrived King Lydio the Hedgehog as for Raven Radix's army helping him, following by Raven Radix's death, attemping to take over the world and also Sonic's hometown at the city of Station Square, by stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and kidnapping Elise several of times. Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog is joining evil, and the only thing is to rescue him as Sonic and friends will only have to do is to stop King Lydio for taking over, as he planning to destroy earth with a "Flame of Death". It is up to them to protect two worlds and keep Elise and Shadow save, by getting all seven chaos emeralds from seven different places in Soleanna or else King Lydio will find them. During the time, Amy Rose celebrates her 14th birthday, Miles "Tails" Prower must face his two relationships between Cosmo and Cream the Rabbit. Rouge the Bat begins to have feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as Knuckles the Echidna has a secret crush on her. Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: :*Sonic the Hedgehog, who plans to see his beloved friend Elise once again. :*Shadow the Hedgehog, who is force to join the dark side of King Lydio. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, Sonic's two-tailed pal. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's fighting buddy. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, Sonic's 14-year-old gone crazy girlfriend. *Rebecca Handler as Cream the Rabbit, Amy's best friend. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, rivial of Knuckles, as first love interest to Shadow. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, who starts to take over because of Sonic ruining his plans. *Maddie Blaustein as E-123 Omega, ally to Shadow and Rouge's group. *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, headgehog from future was killed in the film. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio the Hedgehog, the powerful and dark hedgehog, is taking over the world. *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise, princess of her hometown of Soleanna, which it was no longer safe, after the attack of King Lydio the Hedgehog taking over her. Sonic and the gang must protect her. Production Development On October 16, 2009, Sega wants a sequel for the movie, to make the franchise popular. That's where this time will be featuring characters from Mario game and a new villain. On November 6, 2009, the film has announced a title as Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, where is going to be about Sonic makes his return and see Elise once again, as her world is attack once again. Animation begins at the end of the year originally, but starts in November, for summer 2010 release, which is July 21, 2010, till the date later changed to June 4, 2010 confirmed from Fox. Rather than release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic in June 2010, but moved it to October 2009, they are planning to make another one to come out in 2010, and to make Sega more popular. Director Dana McFarland, who directed the first three films; Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, said that he will return to direct this film. On January 1, 2010, Fox decided to release the movie as the final one into the movie franchise for it's popular video game franchise, as well to be the first movie to release in IMAX theaters, similar announcment for Shrek Forever After, Toy Story 3 and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Animation Animation for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna begins on November 17, 2009, and will last for nearly couple of hours. It will draw a scene of a new villain appearing and planning on to take over the world. Following the scenes that Sonic seen Elise and new villain attemp to kidnapped her and take over the world. Scenes will seen a result of Silver's death. Animation also takes place over seven places for the hidden Chaos Emeralds to be found, like they made from the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, which was for "The End of the World". Marketing Since the announce of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse announcing for release in IMAX, Fox represents for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to release in IMAX as well, to set the movie much darker, and much bigger than the previous films. A teaser poster was released on March 25, 2010, as well as Wallposters were released on March 27, 2010. Character posters were released on same day with a teaser poster, featuring Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. Wallposters features Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman and Omega. The Sonic X: Return to Soleanna motion picture soundtrack will be composed by James Arnent. A teaser trailer premiered online December 26, 2009. On January 1, 2010, the first promoto photo was released online. On February 5, 2010, a trailer for the film was released. Release Within the previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic changed its' release date from June 4, 2010 to October 2, 2009, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will opened in theaters on June 4, 2010, originally set to release on July 21, 2010 nor July 23, 2010 as well for others like June 25, 2010 and June 23, 2010, with it's new release date was the 19th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog release, but wishes for the movie to have the 20th year anniversary of the franchises' beginning. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be released on June 2, 2010 in United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Mexico and France, also on June 3, 2010 in Poland and Hong Kong. However, it will also be released on June 4, 2010 in United States and Canada. The movie wil be the first one to have IMAX nor IMAX 3D. The film will be release just eight months after the previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released. Sequel Fox signed up for more than two films of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, and for another film along with this film. The fifth instalment is due out in early summer 2011, as the story will continue on for Sonic getting a way to kill King Lydio for Silver after his death. But on January 1, 2010, it was announced that the film will not be made, cause of Fox announcing Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be the final instalment, because of Fox were running out of plans onto making more Sonic X films. Sonic X fifth film has been reported as Hoax. But on March 28, it was announced that production will begin in summer 2010, for July 2011 release. The film was titled as Sonic X: Chaos The Fifth. References #^ a b Sonic X 3 Rises a PG rating. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be released in IMAX. Wiki News. Retrieved December 21, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be the final Sonic X film. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Debuts! Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. # ^ Happy New Years! First Official of Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Photo Released! Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Trailer Debuts on DVD Release of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 External links *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Rotten Tomatoes